harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Cornerstone
Emily Cornerstone is a half-blood witch. She has a twin brother, Jason. At Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor house. History Emily was born as Emily Serenity Bruen to Serenity Bruen and Thomas Bruen along with her twin brother, Jason. The family was attacked 6 months after the twins were born, and her parents were killed, leaving her and Jason as the only survivors. She was found by a muggle, Florence Cornerstone, who raised the twins like they were her own, along with her husband Phineas, not telling them they were adopted. Throughout her life, Emily recieved visions of her parents' death, not knowing what was going on in the visions. Silent Calling When she and her twin were both 11, they recieved letters from Hogwarts. Her family were both shocked and proud that the twins were wizards-except her adopted sister Elsa Cornerstone, who was jealous and frustrated about her younger siblings being "better" than her. MORE COMING SOON. Appearance Emily has dark chocolate brown straight, uneven, and wild hair up to her shoulders. Her eyes are a mixture of shades of blue. She is the same height as her brother, just an inch under Albus. She is thin and quite tall. On her right hand, there is a moon-shaped birthmark and on her left arm she has a circular scar from the attack on her family when she was 6 months old. She has a slightly tanned complexion. When not wearing her Hogwarts uniform, she often wears muggle clothes, normally consisting of a grey shirt, jeans, and a pair of boots. She has a locket with the name "Emily B." on it, refering to her original name, Emily Bruen. Personality Without a doubt, Emily is a difficult character. Her personality is constantly switching, from harsh, to gentle, to cold, and to sweet. But no matter what her personality is, she still has these traits-brave, strong, loyal, and intellegent. When she is in love with somebody, she attempts to hide it and acts cold to them to attempt to hide her feelings. If the person she loves is in love with someone else, she becomes even more harsh and cold to them. She is not very logical, and she can easily believe in something most people don't think is true if she can piece together evidence to support it. She is a bit sarcastic and has a dry wit, though she doesn't use it as often as Scorpius and Rose. She hates the idea of power, and would be content with being a normal person with no magical powers. Abilities and Powers Defense Against the Dark Arts: She is a very good student in DADA, and often achieves very high marks in the subject. Her Stunning Spell is enough to knock out her opponents for a full 5 minutes. She can also fight the Imperius Curse, and she can also shake people out of it. Flying: Her flying skill is extraordinary, enough to rival even Harry Potter. She tried out as a Keeper in Quidditch trials, which she got. Relationships Family Adoptive Parents Emily has an extremely good relationship with her adoptive parents. They were extremely proud of her when they found out she was a witch. Siblings Emily has a very bad relationship with Elsa, her adoptive sister. Elsa was bitter and jealous when she found out Emily was a witch, straining their relationship even further. Apart from Albus and Rose, her twin brother Jason is her best friend. Unlike Elsa, Jason is her biological sibling. They get along well, but like all siblings, they often have fights. Albus Potter Emily and Albus have known each other since they were both 5, and are extremely good friends. In their first year, they were both sorted into Gryffindor house. When Slytherins bullied her for being a muggle-born, Albus always stood up to her. There are slight hints that Albus has romantic feelings for her. Category:The Adventures of Albus Potter Category:Gryffindor